


Nap with me

by Duetronomy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: They nap.





	Nap with me

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey half assed this.

"Arin can we cut it short please?" Dan says in a strained voice.

Arin looks over at him surprised.

Dan is curled into the arm of the couch, a hand rubbing his underbelly gently.

"Oh. Shit, man, yeah" 

Arin shuts the Nintendo off, curling up next to Dan.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Arin asks with a worried look on his face.

He kisses Dan cheek and cuddles into Dan's back.

"Sorry. The baby kicked and it kinda winded me. Nap with me?" 

"Of course" 

Arin plays with Dan's hair, so at peace.


End file.
